


The Brightest Shade of Sun I Had Ever Seen

by IWantAdventure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Winged People, Hinata specifically, Inappropriately grumpy reactions to said winged people falling from the sky, M/M, Magical Elements, Supporting characters will be tagged as they appear, Teenage boy nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantAdventure/pseuds/IWantAdventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t until a panicked cry of what sounded like "LOOK OUT!" seized his attention from above. He whipped his head upward, his eyes immediately locking onto something with limbs and feathers, shrouded in black and hurtling towards the ground in close range from where he was now standing."<br/>-<br/>After returning home from a late practice-session, Kageyama finds him self dragging home a very feathery and unconscious individual, who had the gall to fall out of the goddamned sky and become the (very) disgruntled boy's responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Shade of Sun I Had Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... So I love AUs that have to do with supernatural or fantasy elements, and really wanted to write a WingedAU since I started watching/reading Haikyuu!! This is a modern setting with elements of magic and magical people that aren't completely un-acknowledged in this universe, although very unusual.
> 
> I don't know if there's other fics like this for this fandom out there? I feel like the "winged person falling from the sky" thing has been around a lot but I'm unsure if anyone has done it for this fandom. There must be somewhere. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this!  
> It's un-betaed so there may be punctuation errors and other mistakes. I hope they don't distract from the fic!
> 
> The title is taken from Like The Dawn by The Oh Hellos, but the idea for this fic came from Icarus by Bastille.
> 
> Thank you!

  
****

Kageyama’s skin prickled from the chill of the crisp, autumn air. He buried his nose in the scarf wrapped snugly around his neck to find relief from the cold brush of the night breeze nipping at his face and thought longingly of the warmth of his home, how agreeable a cooked meal sounded, even at this hour.

The neighborhood around him was quiet as evening quietly slipped into dark. The lack of the usual chatter of neighbors and diminished lights from inside houses were telltale signs that Kageyama was venturing home later than he usually did. With his parents out of town to visit some distant relative, trusting the household to him for the few days they would be gone, he allowed himself away from home definitely much later than they would have liked to get an extra hour or two of extra of volleyball practice to himself before heading straight home.

However, he began to wonder if he should’ve followed his usual curfew hours after all. Walking alone at this hour felt a little unsettling as the usually familiar neighborhood around him was swallowed in silent blackness, save for the chirping of nighttime insects and the occasional hoot of an owl somewhere overhead.

Kageyama’s body suddenly wracked with shudders and he inwardly convinced himself that it was merely because of the cold.

He chose to walk faster anyway.

He was out long enough for his mind to wander. Sometimes his eyes would linger on a shadow he swore moved when it probably didn’t. He’d feel his pulse quicken when a small animal would rustle through the bushes. Of course, he wasn’t paranoid of whatever things that may or may not be lurking in the darkness, monsters creeping behind him in time with his footsteps, or whatever kinds of fables and tall tales little brats and nutty people fed off of even in this day and age. He just simply felt a lack of comfort walking around at an hour he wasn’t used to, _thank you very much._

As he rounded another corner, Kageyama exhaled through his nose in relief upon realizing with a glance to a certain broken lamplight and the familiar, funny looking tree, that his home couldn’t be more than a few minutes away. He didn’t even bother to stifle the yawn that came with thought of the comfort of his bed and snuggling into it’s sheets with plans for a short-term hibernation in mind.

His pleasant train of thought, however, was swiftly stolen away from him by what was clearly, most _definitely_ an echoing _scream_ in the distance, ripping through the quiet atmosphere.

Panic washed over Kageyama’s body as if he were doused with a bucket of icy water.

Kageyama halted in his step immediately, foot coming down hard at the noise. His eyes widened and his breathing all but stopped. His ears strained to catch any sound of the voice again. He breathed out a shuddering breath and cocked his head to the side as if it would help pick up anymore voices.

He couldn’t of been just hearing things. That was an honest to god _shriek_ just a moment ago, he was sure.

 Almost on cue, another high-pitched yelp sounded out followed by harsh thrashings of air, that sounded suspiciously similar to the beat of wings.

Kageyama whirled around with enough speed to dizzy him, stumbling over his feet, his eyes darting around in every direction to catch some sort of movement in the dark.The voice was definitely closer this time, but there was no sign of anyone or anything in sight to cause any sort of a struggle.

 It wasn’t until a panicked cry of what sounded like _‘Look out!’_ seized his attention from above. He whipped his head upward, his eyes immediately locking onto _something_ with limbs and _feathers_ , shrouded in black and hurtling towards the ground in close range from where he was now standing.

But, while every nerve in Kageyama’s brain was screaming at him to _“Get out of the way, dumbass!_ ”, his legs felt like they were glued to the cement and didn’t respond quick enough to the signals.

 The thing let out a final, strangled curse before plummeting into a bush a mere few feet next to him with a heavy _thud_ , jolting Kageyama out of his spell and causing him to jerk back hard enough to lose his balance, ass colliding with the pavement. The pain in his tailbone went unnoticed and his breathing stuttered harshly through his mouth. He heard his voice squawk out a butchered version of what was probably intended to be _“What the shit?!”_

He stayed there, struck silent for a moment, his mind struggling to process what in hell just happened.

The what was once neatly groomed hedge was now battered beyond repair, branches drooping forlornly in his direction and leaves scattered chaotically all around. Kageyama distinctly remembered the sharp crack of wood and the loud, rushing noise of foliage exploding everywhere, followed by a pained groan from the base of the bushes.

_Is it dead?_

 

Kageyama’s mind finally jumpstarted enough to remember how to process thought. He cautiously leaned forward, wincing as he slowly tried to heave his body upward to stand, but barely making to his knees before squeaking out a gasp at the unanticipated, alarmed barking of some neighbor’s dog across the street. He fell backwards, rear end meeting with the pavement again, a choked noise escaping him.

The _thing_ in the leafage seemed to rouse at the damned animal’s howling and Kageyama’s heart leapt into his throat when the entire bush quivered and shook under its lethargic movements.

A wounded moan accompanied with what was definitely a large and black, feathered _wing_ jabbing through the crown of the bush when the creature struggled to rise. Kageyama whimpered in lionhearted protest.

_This is it,_ He thought. _This is exactly what happens when you’re out after curfew. The God of Death himself has stalked me in the black of night and fell out of the goddamned sky to scare the ever loving shit out of me and take my soul as tribute to some stupid underworld for not obeying my folks. I cannot fucking_ believe _it._

 

He struggled to scoot backward, in some attempt to distance himself from the creature. The thing didn’t even rise to it’s full height before it fell forward, rolling front-first in a blur of black and orange and sprawling onto the sidewalk under the yellow haze of the streetlight. Kageyama froze as the large, black wings flapped inelegantly over their owner and unfurling against the ground, loose feathers fluttering out in different directions.

_“Owww...”_

Kageyama’s breath caught in his throat for what felt like the hundredth time.

The beast’s... No... The _kid’_ s arms and legs, littered with abrasions and already-forming bruises, flopped ungracefully onto the pavement. The orange curls atop his head stuck out in every direction and was strewn with leaves and twigs like an odd, untidy crown. His face was round with boyish, youthful features scrunched up more with what looked like exhaustion than with pain.

He could have passed off as any other kid his age if it weren’t for...well.

The glossy, black wings were unfurled against the cement and were cluttered with sticks and leaves much like his hair. They both fluttered a bit, but Kageyama’s eyes were trained on the right one, the one that seemed to twitch just a tad more than the other.

Now Kageyama was no detective, but the thought struck him that this, perhaps, was the wing this kid landed on to somewhat break his fall. Somewhat.

And as if someone mentioned him out loud, bird-boy lifted his head with a weary look, hissing in pain and going lax against the pavement again when the effort deemed too impossible. He released a last, wimpy, half-hearted groan before his head flopped back against the sidewalk.

_God of Death indeed._

Kageyama felt himself flood with anger. He shifted his weight and heaved upwards onto his feet, wobbling but regaining balance with only slight hindrance.

Who the _hell_ did this winged dumbass think he was falling out of the goddamned sky and freaking him out?  He could’ve woken up the dead with all of his damned yelling.

Actually...

Kageyama whipped his head around in both directions of the street as if he’d been caught red-handed in the middle of a crime scene.

Had anyone _else_ seen this? It wasn’t as if it were his fault; he just wanted to get home and this flying idiot decided to dive-bomb and eat shit right in front of him. Trying to set him up for murder, no doubt.

Kageyama glowered down sourly at the unmoving winged boy and snorted violently through his nose like a steamed bull. Though, his heated look cooled down a tad when he realized that the boy was, indeed, _unmoving._

He gave the street one last look over and he decided that, either no one actually noticed this ridiculous predicament or they couldn’t be arsed enough to investigate.

He moved carefully over to the body lying near him and deemed him alive when he was close enough to see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

 

 _Well, he’s breathing at least_ , Kageyama noted with only a little relief.

He kneeled down, cautiously, as if in fear that this orange-haired freak of nature was going to jump up and pounce on him any second. But, when the boy didn’t twitch so much as a finger as he came near, he extended a hand forward to poke a finger to the boy’s cheek.

Nothing.

He did it again but this time with more force, finger digging into the soft skin there. The kid did flinch at this, copper brows knitting together and long, light eyelashes fluttering. A soft whimper escaping him from the harsh treatment.

Kageyama sighed with frustration, loud enough with hopes the kid could hear him in dreamland. He _‘tsked’_ at the winged boy, silently blaming him again for getting himself hurt and ruining everyone's good time. His dark eyes fell onto the painful looking cuts and openly bleeding wounds. Thin, yet menacing eyebrows drew together again, but not in anger this time.

Kageyama sat back on his knees and crossed his arms together, looking thoughtfully out into middle distance, weighing out the pros and cons of this stupid, _inane_ idea he was manifesting.

After a full minute or so of debating with himself (the losing party putting up a very good argument but still the losing party nonetheless.) he took one last look at the winged boy lying in front of him, before nodding to himself as if that settled the matter.

He pushed up off of his knees and stood to grab the wrists of the boy and tugging his entire body upright, head drooping backwards, but snapping forward from the force of the pull. The kid made a strangled, stupid sounding noise from the back of his throat with the abrupt movement and Kageyama paused to set up a game plan on how he was going haul this precious cargo onto his back.

 

 

In the end, he succeeded with only a little stress. The kid himself seemed light, but the wings were heavy and Kageyama had to lean forward to keep himself balanced and from tumbling backwards.

Although he was unconscious, fly-boy seemed to react with some responsive movement. His small fingers curled into his rescuer’s shirt and his wings fluttered and folded sluggishly against his back when he was off the ground. A soft moan reverberated in his throat when he was hitched higher onto Kageyama’s back. Kageyama snapped at him to shut up.

 

 

Kageyama trudged down his street with the heavy, winged idiot snoring lightly on his back. The thought that this could all count as some sort of new training exercise his only motivation. That, and the small welt of pride that blossomed in his chest upon acknowledging that he, Kageyama Tobio, was, indeed, a good and thoughtful person, that didn’t leave winged weirdos outside and bleeding to die. (He squashed the very Tsukishima-sounding snort that popped into his mind.)

A small, mewling noise interrupted his fantasies of decking a blond, glasses-clad figment of his imagination in the face. The neighborhood stray trotted close behind the two boys, sniffing tentatively at the the tips of the black feathers that drooped closely to the ground. Kageyama tried shooing it away but the cat merely threw him an unimpressed look up at him, as if thinking him stupid, and made a show of sauntering away after deciding that the winged boy wasn’t something to eat after all.  

Kageyama rolled his eyes. _Cats_.

He was about to turn away to continue the rest of the journey home when a soft mumble from over his shoulder made him stop.

“Mmnnf...”

Kageyama quirked a brow and wondered if the boy was coming to. He nudged the shoulder on the side the the kid was sleeping on and spoke softly. “Hey..”

“Mhm..”  The winged boy exhaled a warm breath onto Kageyama’s shoulder, nose nuzzling into the scarf the other boy wore. He snored and giggled dopely, drooling a bit from the corner of his mouth.

_“Food...”_

Kageyama deadpanned and immediately called forth all the willpower and patient energy in deepest corners of the galaxy to give him strength and not drop this injured bird-kid on his ass and keep walking. His home was only a few houses down, he could make it. He knew he could make it. He kept telling himself he could make it. 

He slowly breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth and continued to walk.

 

As the stars twinkled overhead and soft, downy feathers brushed against his elbows, Kageyama wondered idly if this was the rightful punishment for going against the wishes of his elders.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End...
> 
> I'm just kidding. I have a few plans where to take this, however nothing is concrete. This fic will probably have about three chapters. I do have ideas for characters like Daichi and Suga along with Kenma (perhaps a few others) to come in.
> 
> This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever written. (I AM QUITE NERVOUS ABOUT POSTING THIS) I wrote this about a year ago in a few hours sitting, which surprised me greatly since it usually takes me that long to crank out three paragraphs and a few lines of dialogue. I found it again and, after editing it some, am now deciding to post it. So forgive me if any of this sounds awkward because I am most definitely not a writer and I haven't written anything this long since that one essay in 11th grade.
> 
> So, um, stay tuned! I'd appreciate any comments that would insinuate that they would want another chapter?


End file.
